S.W.A.T.
S.W.A.T. (Special Weapons and Tactics) are a force of bluepill humans in the Matrix that assist and serve as enforcers for the Agents. In Enter the Matrix The SWATs appear as an enemy in Enter the Matrix. They appear the first time in the second level called 'Get to the Hard Line'. In this level police cars will chase you but when one of them is driving close to you and the passenger is shooting out of the police car you can see it is a SWAT member. The SWAT team are the police special forces so they have better equipement. As you progress in the story the SWAT team will bring better weapons and tougher types of SWAT officers in the battle. A list of the SWAT members and their equipement - Regular SWAT member: These are the standard SWAT officers. They are dressed in black and on the front and the back of there unifrom there stand 'police' in white letters. Weapons: 92FS Pistol, Entry Shotgun, MP5, UMP, SMG9MM, M16, Flash Bang, Stun Grenade, Offensive Grenade, Demo Pack, Mac 11, M95 Sniper Rifle, 33 SG Sniper Rifle, 18C automatic pistol. Appereances: The Airport, The Sewers, The Power Plant, Chinatown, Sparks Training Construct. - Regular SWAT member 2: They almost look the same as the regular SWAT members but they don't wear a pair of glasses our a rag. Instead they have a helmet with glass atached to it to protect their front faces. Weapons: UMP, 18C automatic pistol. Appearances: The Power Plant. - SWAT sniper: These guys are the snipers. They can be recognised easily because they don't wear a helmet but a cap instead and glasses. There faces are uncovered. Weapons: 33 SG Sniper Rifle, MP5, M16 Appearances: Airport (niobe only), The Sewers, The Power Plant. - Sewer SWAT can be easily recognized because they wear more green instead of black. Unlike the regular SWAT these guys don't wear protection glasses. Instead they wear a balaclava. Weapons: MP5, M16, 92FS Pistol, Mac11, Entry Shotgun, Of fensive Grenade. Appearances: The Sewers, Sparks Training Construct. - Elite SWAT: Armored SWAT, Elite SWAT, call them however you like but these are the thoughest SWAT units the police has. They have a black helmet with black glass in front of their faces, a body armor and arms and legs covered with white and blue comouflage clothing. On the back of their bullet proof vest their stands in white letters 'S.W.A.T.' Weapons: MP5 (Only one during the Monorail section in The Airport, the second one has a SG-552.), SG-552, G36, 92FS Pistol (ghost only, the last wave in the core control room.) UMP, SS Shotgun, Offensive Grenade, 18C automatic pistol, Entry Shotgun, SMG9MM. Appearances: The Airport (Ghost only, during section 'Monorail). In the hallway two elites will jump through the glass in the hallway.), The Power Plant. VEHICLES: The SWAT also has a few vehicles: - Umarked black SWAT helicopter - Police car - SWAT jeep - SWAT van Click the video below to see Niobe fighting against SWAT and an agent to catch up with a plane. thumb|500px|left|A video I made In The Matrix: Path Of Neo In his Path, Neo will encounter the SWAT team multiple times. They will try to stop Neo at all costs. They start with men with SMGs but later on helicopters, riot shields and grenade lauchers will be brought to deal with The One. As in Enter The Matrix, also in The Matrix: Path Of Neo the SWAT team can be divided in a few categories. Each class has its own uniform and typical weapons. Here are all SWAT types: - Regular SWAT: These are the 'normal' SWAT officers. They have dark gray suits and can be easily recognised because you can see there faces. Weapons: Pistol, Heavy Pistol, Sub Machine Gun, Assault Rifle, Light Shotgun, Heavy Shotgun, Flash Bang, Tear Gas. Appereances: Ever had a dream Neo?, Déjà vu, Storming The Drain, Lobby Shooting Spree, Rooftop Assault, Stuck In a Loop, Captains meeting, Red Pill Rescue: (The healer - The Security Guard - A Skulls Lamenent), Captains Rescue: (Trinity and Morpheus - Captain Ballard - Captain Niobe - Captain Roland). - Special SWAT: They aren't called like that but you get the point, they are heavier armed and are thougher than the regulars. They wear a balaclava and they wear earphones, also there suits are better resistant against bullets so they are harder to kill. Weapons: Heavy Shotgun, Sub Machine Gun, Assault Rifle, Grenade. Appereances: Stuck In a Loop, Red Pill Rescue: (The healer - The Librarian), Captains Rescue: (Captain Ballard - Captain Roland) - Elite SWAT: Armored SWAT, Elite SWAT. It doesn't matter how you call them but these are the best police units the Metropolitan Police has to send after you. There armor is even better then those from the special swat so you better engage them with hand to hand combat. They were masks and some of them riot shields as you can see on the picture. Weapons: Pistol, Heavy Pistol, Heavy Shotgun, Sub Machine Gun, Grenade Launcher. Special equipement: Riot Shield. Appereances: Ever had a dream Neo?, Lobby Shooting Spree, Rooftop Assault, Captains meeting, Red Pill Rescue: (The Security Guard), Captains Rescue: (Trinity and Morpheus - Captain Roland) - SWAT commanders: These guys are the commanders from the SWAT team. You can easily recognise them because they don't wear anything on there heads. They have a bullet proof vest with a green piece of clothing under it and they wear a light brown pants. Weapons: Heavy Pistol, Sub Machine Gun, Heavy Shotgun, Assault Rifle, Grenade, Grenade Launcher (They drop grenade launchers in the Rooftop Assault level.) Appereances: Déjà Vu, Lobby Shooting Spree, Rooftop Assault, Red Pill Rescue: (The Healer - The Security Guard - A Skulls Lamenent). Unlike in Enter The Matrix, the SWAT isn't the best special force. You still have the MP (military police). You can only see them in the levels Stuck In a Loop, Captain Ballard (captains rescue), Morpheus and Trinity (captains rescue). They wear camouflaged clothing and a red barret. They use heavy shotguns, assault rifles and grenade launchers. VEHICLES: The SWAT team also has a few vehicles: - Metropolitan Police SWAT Van - Marked Police Helicopter - Unmarked black SWAT helicopter Appearances *The Matrix *The Matrix: Path of Neo *Enter the Matrix Category:Cops Category:Enter the Matrix